


Esta inocencia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota había intentado.Había intentado de no mirar, había intentado de no pensar en lo que le habría gustado hacer con él.Con ese cuerpo, con esas manos, con esa boca.Había fracasado míseramente.





	Esta inocencia

**Esta inocencia**

Kota había intentado.

Había intentado de no mirar, había intentado de no pensar en lo que le habría gustado hacer con él.

Con ese cuerpo, con esas manos, con esa boca.

Había fracasado míseramente.

Yuto estaba atado a la mesa de su salón.

Kami, había sido malditamente simple.

Invitarlo a entrar, a beber algo. Dejar deslizar unos somníferos en su café, mientras fingía con sí mismo que hubiera sido otra persona a hacerlo, mientras fingía de no estar allí en ese momento, mirando el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos, de alguien que había visto crecer, con ese deseo, esa lujuria que le caía tan mal.

Pero Yabu estaba allí, y aun divirtiéndose a fingir de estar sólo mirando, había sido él que lo había atado, él que le había quitado la ropa, y era él que lo miraba como un predador con un animal indefenso.

Lo vio recuperarse despacio, y gimió.

Estaba demasiado temprano. No se había todavía convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, no había permitido a sí mismo de recuperar un poco de control.

Estaba demasiado temprano y, todavía cegado por la razón porque lo había atado, no iba a dejarlo ir.

No ahora.

Nakajima abrió los ojos, girando rápido la cabeza, mirando alrededor con aire confuso, y no teniendo éxito de comprender en qué situación se encontrara, o porque.

Sólo cuando su mirada fue a los ojos de Kota, el mayor lo vio poner un aire de puro terror.

Y se odió por eso, pero esa expresión sólo lo excité más.

“Ko... Kota.” murmuró el menor, mordiéndose un labio y tratando de estar calmo. “¿Qué estás pasando?” preguntó bajo.

El mayor no lo dignó de una respuesta.

No le gustó el tono utilizado. No le gustó la manera como hubiera tratado de no irritarlo, de no dejarle hacer nada de precipitado.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Pensaba que hubiera sido un impulso momentáneo, que lo hubiera visto e improvisamente hubiera decidido de atarlo a la mesa de su salón y follarlo?

Kota suspiró.

Hubo el impulso, claro.

Hubo el momento cuando su mente se había apagado, y él se había encontrado cumpliendo acciones de que iba a arrepentirse la mañana siguiente, claro.

Pero no había sido el momento.

Desde hace meses lo pensaba, desde hace meses la cara de Yuto entraba en sus pensamientos, sin tener éxito de salir, sin decidirse a dejarlo en paz.

Era su culpa, al final.

Había algo en él que lo atraía de manera incontrolable. Su cara, la que hasta poco tiempo atrás había sido de niño, ese aire inocente que emanaba, cuando Kota sabía que no podía serlo, que no podía seguir llevando esa máscara por siempre.

Y que si de verdad era inocente, pues esa inocencia tenía que ser suya.

Se arrodilló al suelo, a lado de su cabeza.

Los azulejos estaban fríos, tanto de hacerle tener un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda, pero no bastante de hacerlo despertar.

Todavía tratando de ir separado de su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza de Yuto y la llevó hacia su erección dura ya, obligándolo a tomársela en boca.

Gemía, Yuto. Maullaba, se quejaba, y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Kota se irritó más.

En todos los años desde hace que lo conocía, no recordaba de haberlo visto llorar.

¿Pues por qué ahora? ¿Lo disgustaba tanto, era una perspectiva tan aterrorizante la de estar allí con él?

Empujó más fuerte hasta el hondo de su garganta, casi sofocándolo.

Cuando sintió el menor hundir los dientes en la carne sensible se alejó con un movimiento brusco, teniendo un sentido de rabia en el pecho que estaba seguro de no haber experimentado antes.

Levantó una mano, bajándola contra la mandíbula de Nakajima, fuerte.

El ruido le gustó. El ruido de piel contra piel, el ruido de la bofetada, la queja de Yuto, alta, casi un grito.

Lo había herido. Pero, otra vez, había sido él que lo había obligado.

Si hubiera seguido repitiéndoselo, estaba seguro que habría empezado a creerlo.

Lo miró como habría mirado un insecto, mientras el menor lo imploraba de dejarlo ir.

Imploraba, y Yabu se dio cuenta de amar la sensación de estar implorado.

Se sentía fuerte. Como si de su decisión dependiera todo, como si la vida de Yuto fuera en mano suya, como si no fuera nada más que un juguete con que él podía hacer todo lo que quería.

Se puso encima a él, apreciando la consistencia de su piel contra la suya, acariciándole las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, tomando en mano su polla, tocándola hasta que no se fue dura, sonriéndole entonces, porque a pesar del disgusto en su cara había tenido excito de excitarlo.

Siguió prestando atención a su erección, rozándola con los dedos, teniendo cura de acariciar cada punto de esa, de seguir la traza de las venas en esa con las uñas, asomándose a lamer la punta, casi fascinado.

Veía la cara de Yuto retorcerse, dividido por ese placer que no quería sentir, dividido entre el no querer darse y su instinto que le decía el contrario, dejando que empujara las caderas contra la mano del mayor, en la desesperada busca de un poco de alivio.

Quería que acabara pronto, Kota lo veía.

Lo esperaba.

Pero Kota no se había tomado la molestia de corromper a sí mismo y a él en un gesto tan loco para luego hacerlo acabar tan pronto.

Cuando Yuto lo vio levantarle las piernas encima a sus hombros, gritó.

Gritó con todo su aliento, y Kota sintió su excitación aumentar, mientras su erección casi dolía.

No iba a despreciar tiempo preparándolo, no iba a dorar la píldora, no iba a fingir que le importara algo de él.

Porque, al final, no estaba así.

No le importaba que sufriera o que le gustara, que lo quisiera o que la idea lo asqueara.

Quería tenerlo, y punto.

Quería sacarle esa inocencia que chocaba tanto con su apariencia, quería sacar de su cara esa expresión de niño, quería que fuera suyo, y así iba a ser.

Cuando empujó dentro de él, la sensación fue casi indescriptible.

Cuando empezó a moverse, la cara de Yuto se había hecho una máscara de horror y lágrimas.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, todavía dentro de él, lo vio morderse un labio.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin tener éxito de decidirse a salir.

El cuerpo de Yuto estaba hirviente a su alrededor. Contrastaba el frio del suelo, de esa situación sin emociones, llena sólo de su gana incontrolable y de gestos que esperaba se borraran de su mente la mañana siguiente.

Al final, se decidió a salir de su cuerpo.

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo una mueca porque todavía no se había acostumbrado al frio de los azulejos, y se giró a mirarlo.

Sofría, Yuto.

Kota sonrió frente a ese dolor, pero decidió que no iba a ser tan inhumano de dejar que continuara.

Se puso en pie, despacio.

Despacio se fue a la cocina, cogiendo rápido un largo cuchillo del cajón de la cubertería, y volvió de él.

Cuando Yuto lo vio, le pareció que tuviera de vuelta gana de gritar, pero fue como si ya no tuviera éxito.

Yabu le montó a horcajadas, asomándose, acariciándole la cara con la navaja, sintiendo un escalofrío frente a su terror.

Luego fue más allá, hasta sus brazos, cortando las cuerdas que lo tenían atado.

Yuto bajó los brazos, con aire cansado.

No tenía ni siquiera la fuerza de rebelarse. Y Kota comprendió de habérsela sacado, junta a todo lo demás, junta a esa inocencia que ya no le pertenecía.

Sonrió otra vez, antes de hundir el cuchillo en el centro de su pecho.

Respiró hondo, mirándolo morir en un parpadeo, sintiéndose finalmente libre de esa obsesión.

No podía dejarlo vivir.

No podía dejar que siguiera persiguiéndolo, no ahora que ya no tenía nada de sacarle.

Sintiéndose improvisamente vacío, se tumbó a su lado, sin quitar los ojos de él.

Sintió alivio, en realidad.

La sangre de Yuto había calentado el suelo.


End file.
